


История о разбитых очках и благородном рыцаре

by joeysclerosis



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeysclerosis/pseuds/joeysclerosis
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 2





	История о разбитых очках и благородном рыцаре

Серое небо нависало над Колумбусом подобно тому, как синяки нависали над симпатичным лицом Джошуа Дана - главного героя сегодняшней истории. Молодой человек вздохнул, проснувшись чутка раньше звона будильника на старом разваленном кнопочном телефоне. 

Поднявшись и привычно начав потягиваться, он наткулся на препятствие для себя: картонные стенки коробки не очень-то позволяли комфортно поваляться. Как и дыра в боку вышеупомянутой коробки - оттуда неприятно дуло. Да и спать долго он не мог, следовало покинуть свое вынужденное убежище до того, как другие студенты прибудут на учебу. 

Кто мы такие, чтоб обсуждать людей, живущих в коробках из-под холодильника? - такого взгляда сейчас придерживался Дан, но еще пару недель назад он мог с легкостью шутить над этим, когда жил в квартире. Теперь за неуплату его выселили и единственным его удобством стала комфортабельная коробка с видом на довольно престижный вуз и учебниками по ядерной физике внутри. 

Джош вылез из своего убежища и прищурился. Теплеющее небо показалось ему слишком ярким и сразу стало ясно, что спать Дану нужно чуточку больше. Вместо трех часов хотя бы семь. Студент принялся оглядывать свои вещи на предмет пропуска и мелочи на кофе, но ничего не нашел. И очков не нашел тоже. Выругавшись, молодой человек поднялся на ноги и тут же проследил интересную картину. Ну, или, вернее, он почувствовал эту картину, потому что с его зрением проследить ее фактически представлялось невозможным. В общем и целом, чья-то собака сейчас весело виляла хвостом и убегала от его убежища куда подальше. С очками в пасти. Джош устало застонал и пустился за наглой воровкой. 

Нагнать ее получилось, Джош с трудом расцепил крепкие зубы, с сожалением отмечая, что псинка-то жирнее, чем он. 

\- Что вы, черт побери, делаете? Украсть мою собаку хотите? - Джош замер, обернувшись. Какая-то женщина взирала на него со злостью. - Знаю я вас, ублюдков, лишь бы как-нибудь подзаработать, а на животных плевать!

\- Мэм, я, - Джош повернулся на собаку и беспомощно взохнул, - ваша собака забрала мои очки, но в прочем все равно. 

Пока он выслушивал пламенную речь, чертова собака успела разгрызть его очки! Теперь они слюнявые, переломленные напополам и без одной линзы валялись на тротуаре, а Джош не видел смысла их забирать. 

\- Совсем с ума сошел, наркоман? Мой мальчик бы такого никогда не сделал! - женщина возмущенно зафырчала и удалилась с места происшествия, оставляя Джоша с разбитыми очками, психикой и сердцем. 

Вернувшись, чтобы забрать все-таки вещи, Джош застонал снова, теперь уже от беспомощности - первые люди уже начинали появляться у дверей его учебного заведения. Время выключить стеснение, вздохнул Джошуа. Хотя, честно говоря, он не совсем понимал, как будет сегодня что-то списывать, но он хотя бы постарается. 

Мелочи хватило только на горячее молоко, но это вроде как заглушило глухо возмущающийся желудок и Джошуа отправился на первую пару, слегка прихрамывая - отлежал ногу и, кажется, на бедре стал образовываться синяк. 

\- Поглядите-ка, это же наш таинственный житель коробки! - кто-то с задних мест заржал, Джош лишь вздохнул, садясь как можно ближе к доске. 

\- Нашему безумному ученому рай в шалаше, - вздохнул кто-то второй, - только он и учебники по физике, м-м-м.

Джош сложил руки на парту, а голову на руки, смутно думая, что надо бы сгонять к Брендону да помыться. 

\- Если ему рай в шалаше, то тебе, наверное, в спец учреждении для умственно отсталых, - раздалось с соседнего места и Джош удивленно поднял глаза на своего защитника. Пара темно-янтарных глаз приветливо уставилась на него, а чужие смугловатые руки протянули что-то в бумажном пакете. Слегка приоткрыв рот, Джош состроил недоумевающее лицо. Он не видел этого молодого человека раньше. А в пакете обнаружились дешевенькие очки в коричневой оправе. Джош слегка забыл, как надо говорить. 

\- Спасибо.

\- Ой, - махнул рукой незнакомец. Рука тут же дернулась к волосам и незнакомец слегка зарылся в них пальцами, хитро улыбаясь, - спасибо потом скажешь.


End file.
